hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
2023 Atlantic hurricane season (Kindofameme)
WORK IN PROGRESS I used my improved version of a //scratch.mit.edu/projects/257099685/ simulator to generate this season. You can create your own seasons using the link above. The 2023 Atlantic hurricane season was a well-below-average season that had just six tropical storms, being the least active season since 1986, and the first season since 1997 not to have a tropical cyclone form in August, typically one of the most active months. The season began on June 1, 2023, and ended on December 1, 2023. These dates conventionally delimit the period of each year when most tropical cyclones form in the Atlantic basin. However, Tropical Storm Franklin formed on December 13 and did not dissipate until December 17, roughly two weeks after the end of the season. The extremely low activity was attributed in part to a strong El Niño, which suppressed tropical cyclogenesis throughout the season with anomalously high wind shear and more stable air. This made it much less active than the previous season, however the number of hurricanes (4) and major hurricanes (2) were only slightly below-average. The season finished with an ACE of 44 units, well below the average of between 66 and 103 units. This was the lowest total since the 2013 season. Seasonal summary Timeline ImageSize = width:800 height:220 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/06/2020 till:31/12/2020 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/06/2020 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_<_62_km/h_(<_39_mph) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_63-117_km/h_(39-73_mph) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_118-153_km/h_(74-95_mph) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_154-177_km/h_(96-110_mph) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_178-209-km/h_(111-130_mph) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_210-249_km/h_(131-155_mph) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_≥250_km/h_(≥156_mph) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:15/06/2020 till:17/06/2020 color:TD text:One (TD) from:26/07/2020 till:07/08/2020 color:C3 text:Arlene (C3) from:06/09/2020 till:09/09/2020 color:TS text:Bret (TS) from:16/09/2020 till:17/09/2020 color:TD text:Four (TD) from:24/09/2020 till:03/10/2020 color:C4 text:Cindy (C4) from:05/10/2020 till:12/10/2020 color:C1 text: barset:break barset:skip barset:skip barset:skip barset:skip barset:skip from:15/10/2020 till:16/10/2020 color:TD text:Don (C1) from:28/10/2020 till:03/11/2020 color:C1 text:Emily (C1) from:16/11/2020 till:17/11/2020 color:TD text:Eight (TD) from:13/12/2020 till:17/12/2020 color:TS text:Franklin (TS) bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/06/2020 till:30/06/2020 text:June from:01/07/2020 till:31/07/2020 text:July from:01/08/2020 till:31/08/2020 text:August from:01/09/2020 till:30/09/2020 text:September from:01/10/2020 till:31/10/2020 text:October from:01/11/2020 till:30/11/2020 text:November from:01/12/2020 till:31/12/2020 text:December TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:617,30 text:"Saffir-Simpson Hurricane Scale)" The 2023 Atlantic hurricane season began with the formation of Tropical Depression One to the north of Cuba on June 15. On June 17, it moved over Alabama causing minimal damages and dissipating. Activity went dormant for over a month before the formation of the next storm, Arlene, which formed well to the east of the Leeward Islands on July 26. As it recurved to the north, it intensified quickly, reaching Category 3 status on the Saffir-Simpson scale, but rapidly weakened thereafter. It brought squally conditions and high surf to Bermuda, killing one person. Activity again went silent, with no tropical cyclones forming in August for the first time since 1997. On September 6, Tropical Storm Bret formed in the open Atlantic but quickly succumbed to high wind shear, as did Tropical Depression Four which formed in the same area. Conditions in the Gulf of Mexico and Caribbean became slightly more favourable by the end of September, and Tropical Storm Cindy formed to the south of Puerto Rico. Its track brought it over Haiti and Cuba, where it caused severe flash flooding that killed several in Haiti. On approach into the Gulf of Mexico, Cindy traversed the warmer Loop Current and began to rapidly intensify. Within a day it had doubled its windspeed from 75 mph to 150 mph, peaking as a high end Category 4 hurricane. Cindy weakened however, before it made landfall near Cameron, Louisiana, with winds of 115 mph, bringing storm surge as high as 8 feet. Off the heels of Cindy, Tropical Storm Don formed in the Caribbean Sea and intensified to reach Category 1 status, but weakened back to a tropical storm before landfalling in the state of Yucatán and turning northward, where it restrengthened and hit the Florida Panhandle as a Category 1 hurricane, on a similar track to Hermine in 2016. It degenerated into a post tropical cyclone but was able to regain tropical characteristics briefly off the Eastern Seaboard, but then dissipated shortly after. Hurricane Emily also brought severe effects to Mexico when it made landfall on the Yucatán Peninsula as a Category 1 hurricane, and meandering for several days across Mexico as a post tropical cyclone. Tropical Depression Eight had minor effects in Nicaragua, but was nonetheless a rare occurrence. However, rarer still was the formation of Tropical Storm Franklin on December 13, two weeks after the end of the season, striking Texas at tropical storm intensity causing minor damages. Category:Atlantic hurricane seasons Category:Randomly generated seasons